


For You

by Writteninblue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writteninblue/pseuds/Writteninblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a few rough nights sleeping, Jean is visited by someone he did not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

Jean let out a loud and long yawn. He hadn't slept easy since he had started training with the scouts. Maybe the thought that in just a few weeks he'll be going out on his first mission, and the idea of facing the titans again did not sit well with him at all. He wanted to join the Military Police, live in the inner wall, in luxury. Now he was only a few short days away from possibly dying.

"Jean?" A voice rang. Jean looked. No one was around him, so who called for him. "Jean!" It said again.

He looked forward and was dumbstruck. His eyes widened, they must have been playing tricks on him, how…why…what? "M-Marco?"

Indeed standing in front of Jean was Marco. He closed his eyes and gave a warm smile. "About time you saw me."

"W-What are you doing here?" Jean said, now in disbelief. "You're…You're…" He could not say the word. it lingered on his tongue, but he just couldn't say it.

"No I'm here for you." Marco said. "Whats been going on? You seem…distressed?"

"I…I joined the Scouts."

"I can see that." Marco smiled, "And you don't seem happy about it?"

"How can I be?!" Jean said slamming his fist on the table. "I'm no better then that Eren. Ready to run off and…" Again the word wouldn't come out.

"Jean, I'm sure that with someone like you in the Scouts, everything will be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause I know you." Marco said as he shrugged. "You're an excellent leader, you see the situation and know the best way to deal with it. The scouts can make great use out of someone like you." Marco reached over the table and grabbed Jean's hand. It was ice cold, but it felt warm  
Jean looked down at the table. With his other hand he brought it up to his face, to sheild his eyes. A small laugh came out, as a tear streamed down his cheek. "You're so fucking optimistic, Marco."

He could hear Marco chuckle a bit. He looked up. Marco had on that warm smile. The smile that helped him get through training, through Eren's idiotic ramblings. He wanted to see this smile again, he wished this moment could last forever.

"Hey Marco…"Jean said, his eyes shifting to the side, "I…miss you." To which Marco snickered a bit. "Oh don't give me that crap, I know it was cheesy." Jean barked. "But…I do."

"Like I said, Jean." Marco smiled, "I'm here for you…."

"Jean…Oi, Jean!"

Jean opened his eyes, the light was still bright that his eyes didn't adjust fully. Someone stood before him, leaning over the table. "Marco?"

"Marco!?" The person said. Jean lifted his head up slowly, only to see Connie was the figure.

Jean then picked his head up quickly. "Whats going on!? What…was….". He could have sworn Marco sat right in front of him not one minute ago.

"You fell asleep." Connie said, "Come on. We're being called for a meeting."

Jean got up and followed Connie out of the room. He couldn't help but to look back. Jean closed his eyes as he turned away. So it was just a dream then? He thought to himself.


End file.
